Many commercial enterprises employ customer support centers that receive incoming requests for assistance from users that are experiencing issues with products. For example, a company that develops and sells a software application may operate a support center that receives online requests for assistance from users that are experiencing an issue involving the software application installed on the user's computing device. Conventional support systems typically route all incoming requests for assistance to a common starting point from which the user begins a process of trying to reach a resolution of their particular issue. Although desirable results have been achieved using such conventional support systems, there may be considerable room for improvement.